White Forest
by Marches45
Summary: White the Ghost kills Gumball and Darwin in the Forest of Doom. Now that their mother knows, she's swearing vengeance. Bad story.
1. Chapter 1

**White Forest**

Disclaimer: I own neither The Amazing World of Gumball, nor White. TAWOG belongs to Ben Bocquelet; White © AmandaLopez on deviantART.

**My first creepypasta featuring White, a homicidal ghost. Read on if you dare. Contains character death.**

* * *

Gumball and Darwin were at the picnic area near the Forest of Doom, having a great time playing with a frisbee when suddenly, it soared over Darwin's fins and far into the forest.

"I'll get it," Darwin volunteered as he set off to retrieve the disk.

The Forest of Doom was dark and foreboding. Two mutant squirrels squeaked at him in mockery in the distance, but Darwin didn't seem to notice. He just went after the frisbee without letting his focus shift elsewhere.

"What a foolish sap!" one squeaked. "He'll never make it out of here alive _this_ time! Now that that ghost kid is in the Forest of Doom, he doesn't stand a chance! Once he's dead, we feed on his orange carcass! Hahaha!" laughed the other. They both turned towards you, bared their teeth, and hissed maniacally.

The squirrels were so distracted, they didn't notice that the ghost, named White, had snuck up behind them, brandishing his weapon of choice: the machete. "Hello," he said plainly, "and good-bye."

The squirrels looked up just as White brought his blade down, right through the middle of one. He hesitated to pull it out, allowing the other squirrel to scurry away, squeak-screaming. White stabbed the ground to purge his machete of the squirrel blood and guts as he chuckled evilly. Putting it away, he whispered to himself, "Now, for the walking fish!" and followed Darwin, who was not far ahead.

* * *

Upon locating his prize frisbee, Darwin bent down to grab it. Just then, someone directly behind him said in a creepy voice, "Hello."

Clearly startled, Darwin jumped and turned around. Standing before him was a white ghost with black, wide eyes, gray, jagged teeth, and a creepy open-mouth smile.

"Sorry to scare you," the ghost, White, said.

"It's alright," Darwin responded. "Hey, who are you? I've never met you."

"I'm White," White answered, extending his arm. "What's your name?"

"Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemus Watterson, III. Nice to meet you, White," he said, shaking White's hand, or nub.

"Nice to meet my next guy."

"Huh?"

"You're next, Darwin," White said as his eyes turned angry, his smile turned villainous, and he put his free hand behind his back.

"Next for what?" Darwin asked, beginning to freak out.

"Next to go to heaven, of course," White replied, producing his machete from behind his back as his evil smile remained in his face. "Prepare to die, buddy!"

Darwin dropped the frisbee, screamed, and tried to dart in the opposite direction, but White grabbed his tail fin before it got out of reach. White then lunged forward and plunged the machete into the side of Darwin's head. He watched as the fish fell to the ground, dead.

_Alright, where did that other mutant squirrel go?_ White wondered, leaving the murder scene with the desire for another kill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumball was growing impatient, waiting for Darwin's return so that they could continue throwing the frisbee back and forth. "Good grief, how long does it take to retrieve a frisbee?" he annoyed wondered when all of a sudden, he heard a scream of terror that he recognized as his brother's; then, it quickly went mute.

"Darwin?" Gumball called into the forest, worried. When he received no answer, he started walking towards the source of the frightened cry, trembling from awareness of the haunting quality of the forest.

As Gumball was making his way through the Forest of Doom, the mutant squirrel that had survived the previous encounter with White passed him. Instantly, all thoughts of escape left its brain and focused on eating Gumball.

"Hey, I remember him. He is obviously a fool for returning here, to the Forest of Doom, just like his orange companion. Oh, I'm gonna get that carcass if it kills me!" it chittered maliciously, rubbing its paws together as though it had a heinous, evil plot.

"That can be arranged!" White sneered, holding his machete at the squirrel's neck (White, in this story, can understand squirrel chitter) from behind. The squirrel turned around, all sense of fright returning to it. Paralyzed, it could do nothing as the blade severed its head, which rolled several feet away until it bumped into a tree.

White smiled to himself, thinking, _Is there anyone you can't kill?_ He proceeded to fly in the direction Gumball was going, making sure to hide his weapon so as to avoid suspicion.

* * *

Gumball was almost at the site of Darwin's corpse when he came face-to-face with White, who had assumed an innocent face.

"Hello. What's your name?" he asked the cat.

"Gumball. Hey, have you seen my brother? He's an orange fish that wears green shoes, and I think he's the one that screamed a minute ago, if you heard it."

"I did see him, as a matter of fact. I'll take you to him. My name is White, by the way."

Okay."

White led Gumball to Darwin's corpse. Upon seeing it, Gumball gasped and, after a short hesitation, he burst into tears and buried his head into his hands.

"Noooooo! Why?! Whyyyy?!" he wailed. Picking his head up and not looking behind him at White, he whispered, while still weeping, "What happened to my brother?"

"Almost the same thing that is about to happen to you," White sinisterly answered, brandishing his machete.

Gumball's sadness instantly turned into mortal terror as the realization dawned on him, but before he had time to react, White stabbed him in the back. Gasping as his last breath left him, Gumball's eyes rolled into his head, and he fell to the ground.

Smiling at his two kills which lay before him, White put away his machete and laughed deeply and evilly. Once that was done, he continued on his way to Elmore for more victims to kill.

* * *

**Creepy, huh? Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Due to a request from Gumwinandbronylova32, I am going to continue this creepypasta. Enjoy the second chapter of ****_White Forest_****.**

* * *

Chapter 2

At long last, White found his way out of the Forest of Doom. He had to kill some of the other mutant creatures that were abundant in the forest to escape, but really, nobody would care about that. Floating above the sidewalk and using his invisibility, White scanned the neighborhood for potential kills. He smiled in satisfaction as a car passed through him. He pursued it until he caught up, at which point he phased through the window and sat in the back seat.

Nicole Watterson was on her way to the picnic area beside the Forest of Doom to pick up her sons, Gumball and Darwin. Upon arrival, she observed their absence, so she got out of the car and called out to them, "Gumball, Darwin, it's time to go!" When she heard no response, she yelled more loudly, "Gumball, Darwin, let's go!" Still, no answer.

She sighed, slammed the car door shut, and entered the forest grumbling. White, who had been in the back seat, hidden by using his invisibility, smiled evilly and decided to follow her.

"Gumball, Darwin, I order you to get out of the Forest of Doom now!" Nicole commanded as she searched for her sons in the forest. Before long, she felt squishiness beneath her feet. She lifted one and saw a red substance.

"Blood?" she asked herself, bewildered and slightly frantic. As she set her foot back down, she noticed a blue mass next to brown and tan fabric and gray denim. The fabric had a stain that was the same color as the substance on the surrounding ground.

The instant that she realized that it was her son's corpse, Nicole gasped and looked away, only to see Darwin's corpse with a deep, red gash. Mouth agape, Nicole fell to her knees and dropped her head into her hands as she uncontrollably sobbed.

Catching up to the blue cat, White floated above her and told her with fake sympathy, "I know who killed those two." She looked up at him, tears still cascading down her face, and asked, "Who? Who did this?"

White reached behind his back and gripped his machete as he smiled. "I did," he uttered, immediately swinging his weapon over his head and bringing it down.

Luckily for Nicole, she had maintained a grip on her reflexes despite the horrid discovery. She rolled out of the way just a spilt second before the blade reached its mark. Standing up, all of her sadness turned into blind rage.

"You killed my babies!" she seethed, clenching her fists. "You're gonna pay!" she screeched, charging at the armed ghost.

White simply floated, waiting for her to get close enough. Once she did, he swung the machete, but she ducked, refusing to let him gain the upper hand. Nicole grabbed his tail and slammed him onto the ground, knocking the machete out of his hand. Then, she picked him up by his hands and repeatedly clawed his face. Once she had enough, she threw him at a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

Using the opportunity to escape, Nicole dashed out of the Forest of Doom, got into her car, and drove away. As she made her way through the neighborhood, she thought about her dead sons and all the good times the family had when it was whole. Nicole shed a tear in their memory, knowing that the happiness in the family was over.

* * *

**Me: Like it? Don't? Read and review, anyway.**


End file.
